The activity of cells can be regulated by external signals that stimulate or inhibit intracellular events. The process by which stimulatory or inhibitory signals are transmitted into and within a cell to elicit an intracellular response is referred to as signal transduction. Over the past decades, cascades of signal transduction events have been elucidated and found to play a central role in a variety of biological responses. Defects in various components of signal transduction pathways have been found to account for a vast number of diseases, including numerous forms of cancer, inflammatory disorders, metabolic disorders, vascular and neuronal diseases (Gaestel et al. Current Medicinal Chemistry (2007) 14:2214-2234).
Kinases represent a class of important signaling molecules. Kinases can generally be classified into protein kinases and lipid kinases, and certain kinases exhibit dual specificities. Protein kinases are enzymes that phosphorylate other proteins and/or themselves (i.e., autophosphorylation). Protein kinases can be generally classified into three major groups based upon their substrate utilization: tyrosine kinases which predominantly phosphorylate substrates on tyrosine residues (e.g., erb2, PDGF receptor, EGF receptor, VEGF receptor, src, abl), serine/threonine kinases which predominantly phosphorylate substrates on serine and/or threonine residues (e.g., mTorC1, mTorC2, ATM, ATR, DNA-PK, Akt), and dual-specificity kinases which phosphorylate substrates on tyrosine, serine and/or threonine residues.
Lipid kinases are enzymes that catalyze the phosphorylation of lipids. These enzymes, and the resulting phosphorylated lipids and lipid-derived biologically active organic molecules, play a role in many different physiological processes, including cell proliferation, migration, adhesion, and differentiation. Certain lipid kinases are membrane associated and they catalyze the phosphorylation of lipids contained in or associated with cell membranes. Examples of such enzymes include phosphoinositide(s) kinases (such as PI3-kinases, PI4-Kinases), diacylglycerol kinases, and sphingosine kinases.
The phosphoinositide 3-kinases (PI3Ks) signaling pathway is one of the most highly mutated systems in human cancers. PI3K signaling is also a key factor in many other diseases in humans. PI3K signaling is involved in many disease states including allergic contact dermatitis, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, inflammatory bowel diseases, chronic obstructive pulmonary disorder, psoriasis, multiple sclerosis, asthma, disorders related to diabetic complications, and inflammatory complications of the cardiovascular system such as acute coronary syndrome.
PI3Ks are members of a unique and conserved family of intracellular lipid kinases that phosphorylate the 3′-OH group on phosphatidylinositols or phosphoinositides. The PI3K family comprises 15 kinases with distinct substrate specificities, expression patterns, and modes of regulation (Katso et al., 2001). The class I PI3Ks (p110α, p110β, p110δ, and p110γ) are typically activated by tyrosine kinases or G-protein coupled receptors to generate phosphatidylinositol-3,4,5-trisphosphate (PIP3), which engages downstream effectors such as those in the Akt/PDK1 pathway, mTOR, the Tec family kinases, and the Rho family GTPases. The class II and III PI3-Ks play a key role in intracellular trafficking through the synthesis of PI(3)P and PI(3,4)P2. The PIKKs are protein kinases that control cell growth (mTORC1) or monitor genomic integrity (ATM, ATR, DNA-PK, and hSmg-1).
The production of PIP3 initiates potent growth and survival signals. In some epithelial cancers the PI3K pathway is activated by direct genetic mutation. As PI3K signaling pathway plays a pivotal role in cell proliferation and differentiation, inhibition of this pathway is believed to be beneficial in hyperproliferative diseases.
Downstream mediators of the PI3K signal transduction pathway include Akt and mammalian target of rapamycin (mTOR). Akt posseses a plckstrin homology (PH) domain that bind PIP3, leading to Akt kinase activation. Akt phosphorylates many substrates and is a central downstream effector of PI3K for diverse cellular responses. Full activation of Akt typically requires phosphorylation of T308 in the activation loop and S473 in a hydrophobic motif One important function of Akt is to augment the activity of mTOR, through phosphorylation of TSC2 and other mechanisms.
mTOR is a serine-threonine kinase related to the lipid kinases of the PI3K family. mTOR has been implicated in a wide range of biological processes including cell growth, cell proliferation, cell motility and survival. Disregulation of the mTOR pathway has been reported in various types of cancer. mTOR is a multifunctional kinase that integrates growth factor and nutrient signals to regulate protein translation, nutrient uptake, autophagy, and mitochondrial function.
mTOR exists in two complexes, mTORC1 and mTORC2. mTORC1 contains the raptor subunit and mTORC2 contains rictor. These complexes are differentially regulated, and have distinct substrate specificities and rapamycin sensitivity. For example, mTORC1 phosphorylates S6 kinase (S6K) and 4EBP1, promoting increased translation and ribosome biogenesis to facilitate cell growth and cell cycle progression. S6K also acts in a feedback pathway to attenuate PI3K/Akt activation. mTORC2 is generally insensitive to rapamycin. mTORC2 is though to modulate growth factor signaling by phosphorylating the C-terminal hydrophobic motif of some AGC kinases such as Akt. In many cellular contexts, mTORC2 is required for phosphorylation of the S473 site of Akt.
Over the past decade, mTOR has drawn considerable attention due to its role in cell growth control and its involvement in human diseases. mTor has been implicated in a wide range of disorders including but not limited to cancer, diabetes, obesity, cardiovascular diseases and neurological disorders. It has been shown that mTOR modulates many fundamental biological processes including transcription, translation, autophagy, actin organization and ribosome biogenesis by integrating intracellular and extracellular signals, such as signals mediated by growth factors, nutrients, energy levels and cellular stress.
As such, kinases particularly protein kinases such as mTor and Akt, as well as lipid kinases such as PI3Ks are prime targets for drug development. The present invention addresses this need in the art by providing a new class of kinase inhibitors.